


Creep.

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Horror, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Stalking, Yandere, holy shiiiiittttt, stalkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: Akaashi Keiji has a stalker. Someone who loves him, someone who is obsessed with him. And now, if Keiji cannot turn back, that obsessive love will catch him.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**When You Were Here Before...**

 

* * *

 

  
Keiji rubbed at his eyes as he looked at the pages of his book that he had been studying from. He grunted a little, sitting up and stretching his spine out. Sitting back in his chair, he looked out the window with a little yawn.

"How long have I been up?" Keiji mumbled, shaking his head a little as he looked a little closer when He saw a figure in the shadows. 

  
He blinked as he spotted a figure standing under a street light, ominously leaning against the pole. The figure was just back far enough that Keiji couldn’t see the person’s face.

"The hell?" He whispered softly, leaning forward slowly. 

  
Keiji blinked and rubbed his eyes, and as he opened his eyes again, the person was gone. He shook his head, pulling back from the window. Maybe he was seeing things, it was quite late, after all.

  
He closed the curtains, pulling away and walking back to his desk. He turned out the light after packing away his things into his bag. He groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck at the kink that had risen in the muscles.

  
He soon got dressed, pulling on baggy pajamas, sleepily crawling into bed, not thinking about the figure that he had seen. He curled into his body, sleep soon taking over him.

* * *

  
It had only seemed like a few seconds, but as the sun shined onto his eyelids, Keiji grunted and squeezed open his eyes. He sat up, yawning and groaning a little. He slid out of bed, stumbling over to the bathroom.

  
His eyes felt blurry, so he rubbed them. He groaned softly again, pushing open the door to his bathroom.

He flicked on the light, feeling around for his toothbrush for a moment. He squeezed out the toothpaste, and brushed his teeth, starting the daily routine.

  
As he made he way out of the bathroom, he was greeted with the sight of his bed. Of course, this was normal, but what wasn’t normal was that his bed was made. He froze in the doorway, staring at his bed.

  
It had been made perfectly, pillows fluffed out and soft looking. Keiji swallowed, hands shaking as he walked out into the room, looking around the room carefully. There was no one in the room, every door and window save for the bathroom was closed.

  
He swallowed thickly, his throat felt dry with anxiety. As he got closer to the bed, he spotted a small note leaned up against the pillows. It was a small note, and a little candy was rested next to it.

  
Keiji reached out, touching the paper and picking it up. As he flipped the paper open, looking at what was written on it. What it said made his blood run cold.

_Dear Keiji,_

_I can’t believe you saw me last night! You looked so beautiful, even though you were so sleepy. Watching you sleep was so cool! Amazing! Wonderful! Nice. You looked so cute!!! You’re little breaths and snores, god, I could have watched you forever! I made your bed, too! It’s not too comfortable, you might wanna buy a new one~! I got the candy from your favorite store! It’s your favorite candy, and I promise that I didn’t do anything to it!!! Have a good day, my love!!!!!!_

_Loving you endlessly,_

**\-----------------------** -

The final words had been scratched out, and no matter how much Keiji looked at the paper, he couldn't see what had been written.

  
With shaking fingers, he put down the paper and picked up the small bag of chocolate covered Smarties. He whimpered, dropping the bag in fear and covered his mouth to cover a scream.

"Oh god.. Oh god, oh god, oh god..." He whispered, shaking his head a little. "This isn't real," he whispered, "please... It can't be real!" 

  
He shook, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around his body. He sniffled, fearful as he looked around the room again from his crouched place on the floor. Finally, after nearly a half an hour of sitting, he slowly got to his feet.

  
He picked up the bag again, looking at it. It didn’t look suspicious.. He opened the bag, taking out one of the Smarties. As he was about to put it onto his tongue as he usually eats those types of candies, there was a soft grunting sound coming from the bathroom.

  
Keiji froze, shock causing him to drop the bag. The candy falls onto his tongue and down his throat, he instinctively swallow the candy. For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence before the door that Keiji could see very clearly was slowly closed, clicking shut and locking.

  
Keiji stumbled backwards, falling onto the bed with a soft thump, hitting onto the wall with his head hard enough to make his teeth click painfully together. He gave a little sob as the door opened again, and from where Keiji could see, the bathroom was empty.

  
He laid there on the bed, sobbing softly into his hands, terror in his entire body. He grabbed his phone and dialed 911 with shaking fingers. As he tried to press call, he dropped his phone on the floor before his bed.

  
“Shit.” He whispered, sobbing a little as he reached down, trying to grab his phone when a number blinked onto screen. Oikawa Tooru. 

  
Keiji grabbed the phone, pressing the answer button. He sobbed, grabbing at the phone as he cried.  
“T-Tooru!” He sobbed, clutching onto the phone as tight as he could. Tooru’s clear panicked voice came through. He stood up, feeling adrenaline coursing through his veins as he shook.

  
“ _Keiji?! Keiji!? What the fuck is happening?! What’s wrong?_!” Tooru shouted into the phone, but Keiji just sobbed.

  
“ _Keiji! Keiji, please, what’s wrong_?” Keiji sniffled at Tooru's voice, coughing a little into his hand. He clutched at the paper.

  
“S-someone...” He gasped, “someone came in my house.. He watched me sleep, he-he made my bed and f-fucking... I think he drugged me.” He sobbed. For a few moments, Tooru went silent.

  
“ _Keiji...Are you at your dorm?”_ Tooru asked, the sound of clothes being shuffled around, like Tooru was getting dressed.

  
“Y-yes,” Keiji stuttered back, sniffling and wiping his nose, “I-I ate one of those candies-” Keiji started, his head starting to pound a little.

  
“I-I... My head...” Keiji breathed, dropping the phone onto the soft carpeted ground. He fell onto his knees, falling down with a soft groan.

* * *

 

  
He didn’t know how long he was out, but a sharp pain appeared in his left hand. He woke up, blinking slowly. His eyes were blurred, and as was his hearing. He blinked a few more times until Tooru’s teary face came into view.

  
“Keiji!” Tooru gasped, grabbing onto his hand tightly. Keiji blinked a few times, looking around where he was. He was in a small hospital room, hooked up to three IV drips. Confused, Keiji looked back at Tooru who was crying loudly.

  
“W-what happened to me?” Keiji croaked. Tooru cried, burying his face into his hands. “Y-you were infused with drugs,” Tooru choked, “you were so pale..Almost dead..” Tooru sobbed again, holding onto Keiji’s hands.

  
Keiji laid there, looking at his arm where he had felt the pain before. His arm was plugged with two IV tubes, but also four different bandages were stuck onto his arm. He gave a little sob, holding onto Tooru as hard as the taller was.

  
Keiji pressed his hand onto Tooru’s. Keiji rested his head back on the pillows, sniffling a little to get rid of the snot and tears. Tooru held onto Keiji as tightly as possible, sobbing together.

  
Keiji sniffled a little and finally, as Tooru and Keiji cried, they both fell asleep, peace taking over their bodies. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't look you in the eye...**

* * *

 

Keiji grunted as Tooru stirred next to him, getting up from the bed. He blinked his eyes a few times and tried to sit up, but Tooru gently pushed him back down onto the soft bed.

  
“I’m just going to talk to the doctor,” he murmured soothingly, pressing back Keiji’s black hair, letting it fall back onto his forehead as he pulled his hand away.

  
Keiji hummed, sleepily taking a dazed look around the room. There was a few nurses talking to one another, but there was someone who he didn’t recognized stood talking with them.

  
He looked like he was flirting with them. He had messy black hair that was sticking up all over the place. The man glanced at Keiji and smirked, winking at him. Keiji blinked and rolled over.

  
He didn’t know who that guy was, but he was so tired, so he didn’t want to think about anything. He curled around the blankets, and let the people around them do what they needed to do, and after a little bit of time, he had fallen asleep.

  
“Keiji....Keiji.....Keiji!” Keiji snapped awake with a gasp, sitting up quickly. Pain flashed through his stomach, he held onto his stomach and gave a gag of pain.

  
Tooru was standing next to him, holding onto the messy haired man’s arm, pulling him closer to help push Keiji back the bed. He whimpered lightly, laying down on the bed.

The messy haired man said something to Tooru, but in his pain, Keiji couldn’t hear much of anything.  
Tooru whispered to him gently, hugging him tightly until finally, the pain passed. Keiji sniffled, leaning into Tooru’s touch.

  
“T-Tooru? W-what...” Keiji stuttered, whimpering and holding onto Tooru curiously. “I-I’m-” Tooru shushed him, patting down his hair, “don’t speak too much,” he whispered.

  
“Kuroo is one of my friends.” Tooru murmured, “he’s going to take care of you for a bit,” Tooru said, still hugging onto Keiji  

  
Keiji, still delirious, shivered and nodded. Tooru let go, turning to Kuroo and speaking quietly to him. Keiji held onto the blankets onto Tooru turned to him, kissing him on his forehead gently.

  
“I’ll be back soon.” Tooru murmured, seeming almost like a mother in that moment. Keiji smiled a little, and nodded, hugging Tooru until they had to let go.

  
Tooru nodded to Kuroo shortly before he left. Kuroo looked at Keiji, smiled gently and patted his head gently.

  
“Hey, Keiji.” Kuroo murmured, taking a seat in one of the hard chairs provided.

  
“Hi.” Keiji croaked, turning onto his back so he could see Kuroo easier. Now that he got a good look at him, Keiji realized that Kuroo was quite good looking.

  
He had a defined face, although some parts of his cheeks looked soft and kind of squishy in an odd handsome way. His hair, although incredibly messy, looked thick and shined a little, but it didn’t look gross.

Part of Keiji even wanted to let his fingers flow through his hair.

  
“Even though you look pretty bad, you’re quite the looker.” Kuroo said jokingly. Keiji flushed red, looking away a little. Kuroo chuckled, running a large hand thourgh his dark hair.

  
“It’s partially my fault, ya know.” Kuroo murmured. Keiji paused, a certain cold feeling going through his veins. He looked back to Kuroo who had a darkened look in his eyes.

  
“W-what?” Keiji asked, his voice small. Kuroo looked up, eyes flickering with a sort of mirth that made a sick feeling settle in Keiji’s stomach. 

  
Kuroo reached out, cupping Keiji’s cheek and sighing softly.

“We didn’t mean to scare you.” He whispered, “only to let you know that we loved you. After you ate those candies, we realized that we had given you the wrong bag.”

Keiji’s breath hitched a little.

  
“Y-you did this?” He whispered, whimpering and trying to schooch away from Kuroo as the taller male advanced.

  
“Of course we did,” Kuroo said, “you didn’t think I’d be stupid enough to do this on my own?” He asked, his voice purring a little.

  
Keiji squeaked and shook his head, unable to do anything else. He gasped softly as Kuroo took Keiji’s hand, pulling him closer to him, his eyes burning bright with a sort of passion that Keiji had never seen before.

  
“I-I don’t-” Keiji gasped softly. He was terrified, to be short. He shook and tried to pull away from Kuroo, but Kuroo’s fingers were like steel. Kuroo grinned, leaning forward. He smelled nice, surprising for someone who acted so rough.

  
“Kou and I have been watching you for a few weeks,” Kuroo murmured, brushing a small part of his short hair behind his ears. He leaned in, his larges hands moving slowly around Keiji’s head, touching his face and smirking softly.

  
“We’ve watched you go to school, watched you sleep,” he whispered, leaning in close enough so that Keiji could feel his sweet smelling breath. Keiji gasped softly as Kuroo nudged his nose under Keiji’s chin, kissing his neck gently.

  
Keiji shook, tears streaming down his cheeks as Kuroo lovingly kissed his neck. Keiji shivered as his lips brushed over the junction between his neck and shoulder, feeling a shiver going up his spine.

  
He squeaked a little, biting his lip to stop the odd sounds from coming out of his mouth. Kuroo chuckled at the sounds, pulling back briefly and licking his lips.

  
As he got into Keiji’s view, his eyes shined brightly. Kuroo leaned in close to Keiji’s face, their lips nearly touched and Keiji’s face lit up bright red.

  
“Remember,” Kuroo whispered, “no one will believe you if you tell anyone.” He whispered, seeming to love the fearful look on Keiji’s face. 

  
“You’re so beautiful..” Kuroo whispered, touching at his body. “I love you so much.” He continued, kissing Keiji on the lips sweetly. 

  
Keiji whimpered a little, his lips unconsciously opened. Kuroo moaned a little, nuzzling him gently. He pressed Keiji down onto the bed, hard enough that he whimpered a little in pain. Kuroo kissed him one final time before he pulled away and looked at Keiji. 

  
Keiji swallowed, his cheeks burning as he looked up at Kuroo with tears in his eyes. He sobbed a little, shaking his head as Kuroo leaned in again, but he was surprised as Kuroo gently brushed away the tears on his cheeks.

  
“Shh, shh, shh..” Kuroo whispered to him, kissing his eyelids and wiping his tears quickly. Keiji sniffled a little, letting Kuroo’s fingers wiping away his tears.

  
“W-why are you doing this?” Keiji sobbed quietly. Kuroo pulled back a little, looking a bit surprised.

  
“Well, why don’t you think?” Kuroo asked, titling his head to the side. He grinned a little, his teeth looking sharp and quite dangerous.

  
“It’s because we love you, Keiji.” He murmured, “we’ll take you away from all of those people,” Kuroo whispered as he kissed Keiji again, getting off of the bed and grinning wider.

  
“I swear, one day, we’ll make you forget all about everyone except us.”


	3. Chapter 3

**_You’re just like an angel, your skin makes me cry.._ **

Keiji sniffled, wiping his tears as Kuroo left the room.

He was alone. He let out a little sob, his shoulders shaking as he cried. After a few moments, he forced himself to pull himself together.

  
“Just breathe, Keiji.” He whispered to himself, pressing his hands over his eyes as he tried not to cry any louder then he had been before, he didn’t want to draw attention to himself more than he already had.

  
He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, breathing hard for a moment before he pulled the needles from his arms, made sure they weren’t leaking, and then got up from his bed and made his way over to the chair in the corner of the room where his clothes sat in a neat pile.

  
He quickly undressed, not wanting to show any skin if Kuroo came back, and as he was fully dressed, he heard two small knocks at the door.

  
“C-come in.” Keiji stuttered, buttoning up his shirt the rest of the way and turning to the door as it opened. There, standing in the doorway, was a tall and quite muscly man with odd looking grey and black hair.

  
He grinned as soon as he saw Keiji and rushed over with a cry of “Akaaaaashi!” making Keiji yelp and bang his back on the chair as the man tackled him, nuzzling their cheeks together quite roughly.

  
“W-what-” Keiji stuttered, “who are you?!” He cried, trying to push the bigger man off of his chest, but found that he could not, the man was just too big for his smaller stature to properly push him away.

  
The man pouted, looking up from where his head was buried in Keiji’s chest. His bright golden eyes flashed with excitement and a look of dejection that startled Keiji. Wasn’t this man just jumping and yelling at him like a money that had eaten too many sweets?

  
“Did Kuroo not tell you what I looked like?” The owlish man asked, pouting wider as he flopped on Keiji. Keiji felt a familiar rush of fear, and his body immediately went taut with terror.

  
“B-Bokuto-” Keiji started, and just as he did, Kuroo burst into the room, looking more than a little bit annoyed. Tooru was with him, looking worried and a little irritated, either at Bokuto or Keiji, Keiji didn’t know.

  
“Kaash-chan!” Tooru whined loudly, using the nickname that Keiji hated so much, as he approached, pulling Bokuto off of him and hugging him tightly.

  
“You can’t just get out of bed! We don’t know if the drugs are completely out of your system!” He whined louder, practically carrying Keiji back to his bed.

  
“T-Tooru, I feel fine!” Keiji insisted, struggling in Tooru’s stubborn hold, “I just want to go home,” he said, pushing Tooru off of him and catching his breath.

  
“Please,” he said softly, his eyes flickering over to Kuroo and Bokuto who looked sort of out of place in where they were in the room, like they didn’t quite know if they should have been there or not.

  
Tooru sighed and crossed his arms. “If it was up to me, you’d be in here for another few days..” He muttered, “but Tet-chan and Kou-chan have talked to the doctors, and they’ve agreed to let you go earlier..” He grumbled, looking just as dejected as Bokuto had before.

  
Keiji breathed a sigh of relief, “thank you, Tooru.” He said softly, nearly sagging in his relief.

  
Tooru straightened up. “Don’t thank me!” He said, pointing to the two taller men, “thank Tet-chan and Kou-chan!” He said.   
Keiji swallowed thickly, forcing the feeling of wanting to throw up down his throat as he looked at Kuroo and Bokuto who were waiting patiently, although Bokuto looked like he wanted to pounce on Keiji again with the look that was in his eyes.

  
“T-thank you, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san.” He said softly, giving the duo a shaky smile. Cold sweat had soaked his back, and Keiji felt as if he was an animal and Kuroo and Bokuto were dangerous animals.

  
Kuroo grinned brightly, hand on his hips as he stared at Keiji while Bokuto looked ecstatic just with the verbal contact with Keiji. 

  
Tooru patted Keiji’s head, smiling. He hadn’t noticed Keiji’s fear, or the look in Kuroo and Bokuto’s eyes. The feeling of sort of uselessness was terrifyingly unnerving.

  
“Let’s head home, Kaash-chan!” Tooru interrupted the brief silence, grabbing onto Keiji’s hand, pulling him out of the room.   
As they got to the car, Tooru’s casual smile dropped, and a look of worry came onto his face. He grabbed onto Keiji’s shoulder and looked into his eyes.

  
“T-Tooru-” Keiji started, but the scared look in Tooru’s eyes made him shut up. Tears gathered in Tooru’s eyes. He hugged him tightly. He let out a little sob as Tooru hugged him tightly.

  
“God, Keiji.” Tooru whispered, “I didn’t know.” He sobbed softly, “Kuroo..He...He told me what he and Bokuto did. And he threatened to kill me if I intervened, but I can't just stand back and let this happen!" He said, fearfully shaking.

  
Keiji gasped out little sniffles, sobbing softly back. Tooru placed his chin on Keiji’s shoulder, and Keiji felt Tooru’s body shaking.   
Tooru pulled away, his eyes wide and pupils small in terror.

“Keiji, get in the car.” He said softly, his voice urgent, his eyes trained back on the hospital.

  
Keiji glanced back as he took the car keys from Tooru, and he saw them. Kuroo and Bokuto were standing at the front doors, eyes trained on the pair. Rage was in their eyes and on their faces.

  
Keiji got into the car, started it as fast as he could, and as Tooru got into the driver's side, started the car, and sped off towards Keiji’s apartment.

  
“I can’t believe that I was so stupid,” Tooru said, wiping tears away from his eyes. Keiji breathed hard, wiping away his own tears. He grabbed onto Tooru’s hand, held his hand as tightly as he could without distracting Tooru from the road.   
“It’s okay, Tooru.” Keiji whispered, holding onto his hand tightly. 

"It’s not your fault.” He said. Tooru shakily smiled back as he parked in Keiji’s apartment lot.

  
“Let’s just get inside.” Keiji said softly, holding onto Tooru’s arm as they walked inside quickly. He sighed quietly, pressing his head to his forehead. As they got inside, a strong arm grabbed Keiji, a hand cupping over his mouth.

  
He was yanked backwards, and he could see Tooru tackled to the floor by Kuroo. Keiji immediatly screamed, struggling in only who he could think was Bokuto’s grasp, screaming as loud as he could, but even as he did, he was hauled off to his bedroom.   
Kuroo dragged Tooru as well, teeth clenched in rage as he forced a strip of ducttape onto Tooru’s mouth, wrists, and anckles. Keiji sobbed, tears falling from his eyes as he struggled and continued to scream in terror.

  
“Akaashi, Akaashi, shhhh..” Bokuto’s deep voice whispered into Keiji’s ear, a chuckle in his words as he did so. Keiji shook his head, continuing to scream out in fear as Kuroo pushed Tooru onto Keiji’s bed, soon abandoning him taped up and screaming behind the tape.

  
“No! No! Please!” Keiji sobbed as Kuroo neared him with a strip of tape for his mouth.

“N-no! Stop! S-st-mmphhm!” He wailed behind the ducttape, closing his mouth as Kuroo roughly brought Keiji’s arms to his chest, taping them securly, though not to cut off any circulation.

  
Bokuto giggled, lifting Keiji up by his middle, both of the men ignoring Keiji’s legs as he kicked and screamed, crying out even though no one would hear him at all. He cried as he was set down beside Tooru.

  
Tooru had since given up, tears leaked out of his eyes in bright oozing drops as he desperatly looked to Keiji, trying to get his arms and legs out of the tape. Kuroo sighed from where he was standing, as if he was dealing with a bratty child and not the two men that he had roughly bound and gagged.

  
“We didn’t want to have to do this, Tooru,” Kuroo said as he stooped down to Keiji and Tooru’s level, frowning deeply. “But you broke the rules,” he said, grabbing onto Tooru’s cheek and pulling at it until fresh tears of pain came to Tooru’s eyes.

  
“Ah~ Does that hurt?” Kuroo said with a sadistic smirk, pulling harder until Tooru cried out in pain. He let go roughly of Tooru’s cheek, slapping him roughly enough to make a bright red hand print on Tooru’s cheek.

  
“Shut up.” Kuroo snarled at him, glaring before he turned to Bokuto who was patiently taking a collection of things out of a sack at his feet.

  
“Now,” Kuroo said, clapping his hands together with a grin as he tunred back to the two bound men.

“Let’s get to work!”   
Keiji stared at Bokuto fearfully as he took out a small bottle as well as two needles. He injected the needle into the bottle, collecting the liquid inside one of the needles before doing the same with the other.

  
Tooru shook his head, sobbing and screaming as Kuroo roughly pushed his head to the side, exposing his neck where a vein had become prominent from Tooru’s heart rate. Kuroo grinned, giggling a little as Bokuto pushed the needle into his neck, injecting the clear liquid into his vein.

  
Keiji struggled, falling off of the bed with a wheeze and a grunt as he tried to squirm to get away from the two men, not wanting the same fate that had befallen Tooru.

  
Bokuto pouted as he picked up Keiji, “aww, Akaashi, you don’t wanna join us? Just look at all the fun Tooru's having!” He whined, grabbing onto Keiji’s chin and angling it to where Tooru lay, his body squirming and spasming, trying it’s best to reject the drugs, but Keiji could see that they were affecting him quickly.

  
Tooru’s pupils grew, almost blocking out all of the brown of his iris, and his breaths were coming in and out at a fast rate. A blush had grown up onto his cheeks, and even as Tooru cried, Keiji could see that the drug was taking it’s affect, and in a matter of seconds, Tooru’s head looled to the side, and he passed out.

  
Keiji cried out to his friend, screaming in fear as he saw Kuroo walking over with the needle in his finger. He smriked as he pushed Keiji’s head to the side and stuck the needle inside.

  
In a matter of seconds, Keiji’s vision began to swim, and before he knew it, he had passed out cold in the strong arms of Bokuto.


	4. Chapter 4

**_You float like a feather, in a beautiful world._ **

 

Iwaizumi grunted as Kuroo downed another shot of tequila. “How the hell can you drink this?” He asked, putting down his own cup. 

Kuroo laughed, a thick blush on his cheeks. “It’s good stuff!” He protested, downing another shot while Bokuto roared with laughter. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his own beer, non alcoholic of course, as he looked around the small pub the three were in. 

“Haji,” Bokuto said with a giggle, “have we told you about the two beauties we found?” He asked with a drunken snicker. Kuroo nodded enthusiastically, grinning widely. 

Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow, “beauties?” He asked, “you finally got a girlfriend?” He questioned. Bokuto shook his head. 

“Nah, boyfriend!” He said in a slurred voice, “we could show them to ya!” He said stupidly, stumbling as he tried to get up. 

“Be careful,” Kuroo shouted at him, stumbling and slurring as Bokuto and him stumbled out the door. Iwaizumi sighed, paid the bartender, and rushed after the two drunks. 

“Let’s just get back to your apartment.” He grunted, helping Kuroo and Bokuto into the car before getting in himself. He drove the familiar route to the pair’s house, sighing as Bokuto began singing Bohemian Rhapsody loudly. 

‘Will I be arrested if I throw them out of the car and onto the street?’ He thought as he got onto one of the biggest stretch of road until finally, the apartments came into sight. 

He parked in the lot, grunting as he helped the two drunks out of the car, and into the apartment building. He took out Kuroo’s keys and unlocked the door. 

As the three stumbled in, a shivering feeling went up Iwaizumi’s spine when he saw them. Two men, looking around their age, locked in large cages. Suddenly, Kuroo and Bokuto seemed to straighten up, as if all of the drunkenness had been stripped from their bodies. 

“W-what the fuck is this?!” Iwaizumi yelled, shaking as he backed away from Kuroo and Bokuto. Kuroo grinned, grabbing onto Iwaizumi’s arm, yanking him towards the cages where Bokuto was already kneeling down by a pretty black haired man who looked into what seemed like nothing with hooded lifeless eyes. Both of the men were dressed in light clothes that showed off too much of their bodies, the clothes resembled that of what a stripper or a street whore would wear. 

That was when it clicked. 

These two were the two men that had disappeared nearly a week ago. Oikawa Tooru and Akaashi Keiji. Iwaizumi choked a little, backing away from the two people, a sort of disgust welling up in his stomach. 

“You’re sick.” He spat at Bokuto, hands shaking as he tried to pull away from the bigger man. He looked back at Oikawa, and he could see the lifelessness in his eyes. It made his heart stop for a second. 

“Aww, come on, Iwaizumi!” Kuroo purred, grabbing onto Iwaizumi’s chin, forcing him to look at the two kneeling men.

“They’re all here for you. You wouldn’t want to make them sad, would you?” He purred, his hand moving slowly downwards, touching at Iwaizumi’s stomach as he grinned. 

“Oi, Tooru.” Kuroo snapped, glaring at Oikawa who looked up obediently before slowly crawling out of his cage as Bokuto let him out. He kneeled before Iwaizumi, the same empty look still in his eyes. 

“Don’t disappoint this time,” Kuroo hissed, but paused as he got to Iwaizumi’s fly. “You do want this, right?’ Kuroo asked, his voice a whisper into Iwaizumi’s ear. 

Iwaizumi shook his head wildly, “I don’t want this, Kuroo. I don’t want to do with any of this sick shit!” He growled, yanking himself away from Kuroo. 

“You’re both fucking psycho!” Iwaizumi yelled, looking at Oikawa who let out a little whimper. He looked relieved, and let himself be pushed back inside of the cage by an oddly calm Kuroo. 

“Alright, bro.” Kuroo said with a shrug, grinning that cat like grin at Iwaizumi, “but if you ever want a good time, we’re here.” He said before turning back to Bokuto who brought out a few blue smiley shaped pills from his pocket and handed them out to the man that Iwaizumi could only guess was Akaashi. 

Akaashi took the pills obediently, swallowing them down dry. Iwaizumi made eye contact with Oikawa one more time, and he saw the pleading look in his eyes.

Without Kuroo or Bokuto seeing, he mouthed to Oikawa something. 

_ I’ll get you out. I promise.  _

He then turned, ran from the apartment, and as he got to his car, he was dialing 911 into his phone, voice shaking as he relayed what had happened. The call soon was dropped, and after only a few moments, he could see four police cars, without their sirens on so to not alert the two kidnappers inside, and as they pulled up, nearly ten police officers in total running inside, Iwaizumi let himself relax, get out of the car, only to be bombarded by a few press stations. He waved them away, and stood to the side, eyes wide with worry as he waited. 

It seemed like hours, until finally. Bokuto, kicking and screaming with a rage that Iwaizumi didn’t know he had, was dragged out, Kuroo soon following. 

Iwaizumi sagged a little, until a female police officer came forward. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime?” She asked, looking worried and stern.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Iwaizumi said, standing up a little straighter. The police officer nodded. “I need you inside with us. Neither of the victims will allow us to help them.” She murmured, keeping her voice down from prying television stations ears. 

Iwaizumi nodded, following her inside quickly. As they got to Kuroo and Bokuto’s room, the sound of screams started up, shrill and panicked. 

“No! No! Stay away! Stay away!” Iwaizumi pushed past the police officer, ignoring her yelp as he ran into the room. 

As soon as he saw Oikawa with one of the officers on him, trying to forcefully pull him from his cage, he surged forward, pulled the officer away and kneeled down. 

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi whispered, gently grasping the sides of Oikawa’s face until those pretty brown eyes focused on him. 

“Oikawa,” he repeated, “I’m going to take you out of here, okay?” He whispered, earning a shaky nod from Oikawa in return. Iwaizumi nodded, gently pulling Oikawa from his too small cage, letting the taller man grasp onto him, whimpering softly. 

“Shhh, it’s okay..” Iwaizumi whispered, petting down Oikawa’s hair, sitting down on the old couch, pulling a thick blanket around Oikawa and holding him tightly. 

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san.” The female police officer said, bowing to him briefly. “If you’ll come with us, we’d like to take Oikawa-san to the hospital as well as Akaashi.” She said quietly. Iwaizumi nodded, standing up and carrying the trembling Oikawa outside into the cold damp night. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah...i might have forgotten that this fic existed for a period of time.... Sorry! Anyway, here's wonderwall. (But not really)

**_You're so fucking special, I wish I was special.._ **

 

_Tooru gripped at the metal bars of his cage, gasping as he pushed and pulled at the bars in a vain attempt to break free. He could feel hands all over his body, pulling him back by his hips, making his skin burn with pricks of needles that made his blood boil and his mind swim until all he could think of was the taste of the cock in his mouth and could only see the cruel grins of the men that had taken him away from his life._

_He screamed as he thrashed, feeling Kuroo digging his nails into his hips, dragging him backwards across the hardwood floor. His arms hurt from all of the scratches and holes that had been caused by injections of some sort of drug._

_His body was aching from the times that he had been fucked, his throat stung with a gripping pain as he screamed, but as Kuroo shoved a gag into his mouth, he was forced to go silent._

_Tears dribbled from his eyes as Kuroo pulled him towards their bed where Akaashi was already lying, his green eyes looking glazed over with pain. Tooru let tears flow down his cheeks as Kuroo placed him on the bed, holding him firmly on the plush before his fingers pushed past his cheeks, grazing his hole-_

Tooru gasped as he woke up, his back arching and his fingers digging into the soft sheets that covered his shaking body. Tears stung his eyes, and as he breathed hard, hands shaking as he held onto his soft sheets, he could hear the murmuring of soft voices outside of his room. 

He sat up, wincing at the pain in his arms and feet as he got out of the bed, stumbling over to the door as softly as he could. For a moment, everything was silent. He listened closely until a soft shuffling sound of footsteps and soon, voices. 

 _"Both Keiji and Tooru were hurt badly during their time in that apartment,"_ Iwaizumi was saying,  _"their mental states might be unstable for a period of time. Both of them seemed to have developed severe cases of PTSD and anxiety. They don't like to be touched, and they panic often.."_

Tooru leant backwards, swallowing thickly. Iwaizumi was talking about them? Was he going to do what Kuroo and Bokuto had done? His breath caught in his throat as he tried not to panic. He stumbled away from the door and tripped on the floor, gasping softly as he landed hard on the ground. 

Pain thrilled up his spine and he yelped, covering his mouth at the noise. Iwaizumi had heard him for sure, would he punish him?

He shook violently as his breathing began to get faster and faster, panic washing through his body as he trembled and shook. 

There was a soft knocking on the door as Iwaizumi entered, peeking inside but rushing in when he saw Tooru's panicked looking state. 

"Tooru, hey, what's wrong?" He whispered, taking Tooru's hands. Tooru winced and pulled his hands away roughly. 

"No!" He gasped, shaking violently and pushing Iwaizumi backwards. Iwaizumi paused, holding up his hands in defence. 

"Hey, Tooru, it's okay." Iwaizumi murmured, slowly holding out his hands, "I'm not going to hurt you, Tooru. You're safe here." He said quietly, touching Tooru's arm gently. 

Tooru winced for a moment before he relaxed into his hold, shaking a bit before he rushed into Iwaizumi's arms, letting out a soft sob. 

Iwaizumi rubbed his back gently, holding him still as he trembled. 

"I will never hurt you." Iwaizumi whispered, "I swear it upon myself, I will never let you be in a situation like that again." He said quietly. Tooru felt his body flood with relief as he nodded. 

"Thank you, Iwa-chan." He whispered. He was still for a few moments, his head lying against Iwaizumi's chest, listening to his heartbeat until there was a soft buzzing sound. 

No, not a buzzing sound, a crackling sound. 

A taser. 

In an instant, Iwaizumi was torn away from Tooru, and the tip of a taser was pressed roughly into his neck, causing him to spasm and scream before he passed out. 

Tooru looked up at the two men in terror as he realized who they were. 

Kuroo and Bokuto. 

Kuroo smirked, "hey, little kitten." He purred, grinning at Tooru's terrified face. 

Tooru took a deep breath, shaking his head as Kuroo reached towards him, and just as he was about to scream, the taser was shoved onto his neck. 

He screamed loudly, his spine arching before finally, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he knew nothing more. 


End file.
